The Cullens change
by Bellaloves2
Summary: This is my first story, it is short but it'll get longer. Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I have a new poll on my account, please vote!
1. Chapter 1: I'm bored!

**Chapter 1: I'm Bored**

Rosalie's POV:

I'm in the garage working on my car when Emmett announces "I'm bored! I can't think of anything I wanna do and Bella isn't here to make fun of, I don't know why Alice had to drag her and Edward shopping today! She just got here last night!"

Inwardly I groan. I hate it when Alice takes Bella shopping too, but for a different reason. When Bella is here she can usually keep Emmett occupied while I work on my car, I love my husband but sometimes he can just be a pain, like right now, he's probably hungry.

"I know, why don't we go hunting? It'll give us something to do and maybe when we get back, Bella will be back to", I suggest.

"Okay, but maybe we can do more than hunt, there's this new video game coming out and I reserved a couple copies." Emmett replies.

"Let me finish what I'm doing, then we can go. It shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes, ask if anyone else wants to come." I tell him.

Emmett nods, then runs towards the house yelling "Who wants to go hunting?"

I chuckle to myself thinking _Man, my husband can be really weird sometimes!_

Ten minutes later we are all in the living room trying to decide where to go hunting. Emmett thinks we should go to Northern Canada. Jasper suggests Alaska. While Esme suggests that we stay really close, like within a ten mile radius, in case Alice brings Bella& Edward back early.

"Why don't we vote on it?" Carlisle suggests. "Who thinks we go to Northern Canada? Only Emmett? Ok, then that is out. Alaska? Only Jasper? That ones out too. Nearby?" Esme, Carlisle, & I raise our hands. "Sorry boys but you are outvoted, we are staying nearby to hunt. Let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2: The vision

**Chapter 2: The vision**

Alice's POV:

_I love shopping, but I wish that Bella would be more enthusiastic! Edward doesn't help when he tries to stop me from taking her shopping._

"I heard that Alice!" Edward says, clearly venting about his fear of Bella liking shopping like I do.

"What did she think?" Bella asks, upset, again, that we are having conversations in our heads.

"She wishes that you would like shopping as much as she does, but I disagree, you are perfect just the way you are in my eyes." Edward answers, I stick my tongue out at him, while Bella just laughs at us.

All of a sudden, I start having a vision, and I feel Bella guiding me to a bench so that I can sit down and not raise suspicion.

In the vision, I see Rosalie hunting. She wanders too close to a very strange looking rock. All of a sudden she looks somewhat different, almost human, but a little more beautiful than a regular human. The weird thing is that Rosalie doesn't realize that anything has happened, yet. When she decides that she is done hunting, she starts to run away from the rock, the problem is she is only going at a **HUMAN** speed, & is tiring very quickly. When she tries to go faster, she can't, so she stops to catch her breath then she pulls out her cell phone and calls Emmett.

When the vision ends, I open my eyes & I'm sitting between Edward& Bella. They both have confused looks on their faces.

"What happened Alice?" Bella asks. _Should I tell her the truth? _Edward nods.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think that Rosalie is going to turn back into a human, the only thing is that I'm not sure when. It could be today or tomorrow or even next month." I tell her. _I don't think that we should stay here any longer, we need to get home now and figure out what is going on, I've __never__ heard of this happening before & it might cause her to die or harm in some strange way that venom can't fix. _Edward nods again, either in response to what I just said or what I just thought.

"Bella, love, we should probably go home to figure this out 7 warn the others if they are there." Edward says, Bella nods.

"Okay, do you guys mind dropping me off at home? I'm really tired from shopping and I would love it if I could just go to sleep in my own bed." Bella answers, Edward starts to shake his head right away.

"Love you're staying with us for the week, remember?" Edward replies.

"Oh yeah, I forgot let's go then. Edward do mind if Alice drives? I'd like it if I could sleep in the backseat with you holding me, your scent calms me." Bella requests, Edward nods and we head to the car.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting

**Chapter 3: Hunting**

Rosalie's POV:

Because we voted to stay nearby to hunt, we thought it would be easier if we separated into groups, that way we could hunt quicker. Unfortunately no one wanted to hunt with Emmett, so I decided to be in the same group as him. They didn't want to have to go to the store with him when we finished hunting. Carlisle, Esme, & Jasper went northwest while Emmett & I went northeast.

When we were about 4 miles away from town, Emmett said, "Let's go in different directions, then meet up back here when we are done." I nod and he goes north, while I head southeast. When I'm about 2 miles away from our meeting spot, I smell some very appetizing prey; it turns out to be a really big mountain lion.

When I'm full, I stop at a river so that I can clean up a little bit. After I've cleaned up, I start to head back to the place where Emmett & I decided to meet up before we split up. I'm running as fast as I possibly can, but I don't seem to be going as fast as I normally do, my eye sight isn't as good as I'm used to either.

After a couple of minutes I start to pant, which makes me panic, so I stop running in order to catch my breath. When I've finally caught my breath, I pull out my cell phone so I can call Emmett and tell him to come get me, by now I'm terrified. I think that I'm a human again only I don't know how that happened.

"Emmett, can you come get me please? Something weird happened to me. Hurry, please." I say after he answers his phone.

"Okay, I'm on my way. What's wrong with your voice? It sounds different." he replies.

I'm not sure how to respond to his question, which makes him get worried, so he nearly shouts into the phone "Rose! What's wrong! Tell me that it's nothing serious! Rose, I'm freaking out here! Rose, answer me!"

"Emmett, please calm down, I'm scared enough for the both of us just hurry!" I reply, I'm near tears at this point.

"I'm right behind you, please turn around." Emmett says then hangs up. I hang up as well, put the phone back in my pocket, then turn around slowly.

Emmett gasps. "Rose, is that you? You look human, are you a human again?" he asks, I nod.

"I think so can we go home? I would like to be in a familiar place right now." I reply, he nods the holds his arms out as if he expects me to be able to jump into them. I try, but I'm not successful, I land on my butt.

I blush, and look up at Emmett, hoping he doesn't start laughing at me. He doesn't, thank god, he just has very confused look on his face. Before I can register anything else around me, I find my self in Emmett's arms, he is holding me very carefully.

"Rose, I think that we should call Carlisle when we get home & have him examine you, this isn't natural. You're almost as clumsy as Bella is, & that's not a good thing." he says, I nod and he starts running. I can't wait to get home, I feel exhausted from my attempt at running.

It only takes us a few minutes to get home, when we go inside we are no longer alone.


	4. Chapter 4: I wonder why?

**Chapter 4: I wonder why?**

Bella's POV:

When we got back to the house, Alice & Edward were still talking about how and why Rosalie had been changed back into a human. I had been woken up by them when we started going down the turnoff for the house. I wish that they would stop talking about it; I mean it would be change for Rosalie, but I thought that she would like being a human again. It seemed like something she would want.

As soon as the car stopped in front of the house, Edward climbed out, with me still in his arms. We walked inside & they kept talking about it. After a couple minutes of this, I'd had enough.

"Can you guys please stop talking about this, it's bugging me, let's talk about something else. What are we going to be doing tomorrow?" I say, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't realize that it was bothering you, I'm not sure what we'll be doing tomorrow. Oh, and Emmett is running in right now, he's carrying Rosalie, _it's already happened_." Edward says the last part in a horrified whisper.

Emmett walks in the door a few seconds later; he's carrying Rosalie very carefully, almost like she is made of glass. Emmett looks terrified; Rosalie looks a little exasperated, but scared at the same time.

"You can put me down now, I can walk you know." Rosalie says, clearly upset. Emmett walks over to the couch and gingerly sets her down on it, still treating her like she is breakable. _Uh oh, this isn't going to end well._ Rosalie growls and glares at him.

"Stop treating me like I'm breakable! It's bothering me!" she shouts as Emmett is retreating form the couch, then she starts to cry.

"Uh oh." I hear Edward say. I get up and go over to her, for some strange reason I can't fathom, I try to comfort her.

"It's okay, he just doesn't want to hurt you, he's not sure how much strength to use, Edward was the same way, in the beginning." I say soothingly. She smiles warmly up at me; I smile back a little reluctantly and sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you, it was just a new experience to have a human be around us all the time, I guess that I'll just have to get used to it now that I would be considered a hypocrite if I didn't approve." she says scooting closer to me. I put my arm around her shoulder & she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'll help you get used to being a human again if you want." I tell her kindly.

"That would be nice, thank you for being so nice to me now, I really don't deserve it after the way I treated you before. I'm glad that this happened, we might actually be able to be friends now." Rose says, she sighs contently then wraps her arms around my waist, nervously.

I look over her shoulder and see Emmett with his head in his hands, Alice has a comforting hand on his shoulder, while Edward is on the phone, speaking to fast for the words to be recognizable.


	5. Chapter 5: The phone call

**Chapter 5: The phone call**

Carlisle's POV:

Esme, Jasper, and I had been hunting for about an hour when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to look at it & saw that Edward was the one calling me. _I wonder what he wants to talk about._

"Hello Edward, what would you like to talk about?" I question.

"Um, well, I don't really know how to say this but I guess that I'll just have to be blunt. Rosalie was changed back into a human while she was hunting, Alice saw it happen but we didn't get back in time to stop it. Alice thinks that it was a strange looking rock that Rosalie wandered very close to, but she's not a hundred percent sure. Can round up the others and come home?" Edward asks, I nod then I remember that he can't see me.

"We'll be home as fast as we possibly can. Is Rosalie feeling okay? Is she hurt in any way?" I question as soon as I can talk again.

"She seems fine except for the fact that she's human again. This just gets weirder & weirder but _Bella_ is comforting her right now." Edward says, shocked.

"I'll admit that it is weird that Bella is comforting Rose, but I guess that it makes sense because they are both human, what is Emmett doing? How did he react to her change?" I say, I'm slightly mollified.

"I'll tell you about it later, can you please come home now? Oh, and it might be better to not tell the others _what_ is going on, just that there is an emergency at home & that you need to get home immediately." he says.

"Okay, I'll be home soon." I say then I hang up.

"Esme! Jasper!" I call.

"What's wrong?" they both say at the same time, once they have reached me.

"There is an emergency at home and we need to get there immediately, Edward wouldn't tell me what the emergency was though, so let's go." I answer.

We take off for home.


	6. Chapter 6

I know you guys probably won't be happy about this, but all of my stories are on hold right now. I've got a lot going on and I just need to focus on that, plus I have serious writers block.


End file.
